


Beneath him

by Liana (Elexa)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Liana
Summary: There are many things Vergil considers beneath him, them. And he knows that one day his brother will share his view on the world.





	Beneath him

There were many things that Vergil considered beneath him. He was, after all, one of the only two Nephilim and therefore, he was superior to demon, angels and human.

However, all that changed when it came to his beloved little brother.

Dante who had, unlike him, had to fight all his life, and hadn’t grown up in the wealthy home he should have.

Signs of his up-bringing were still in Dante’s every-day behaviour, how he was so ready to throw himself into a fight and how he could come up with profanities that left Vergil speechless.

But Vergil had already begun to take counter measurements. In the limited intervals where Dante was not out fighting Vergil tried to get him accustomed with the finer things in life.

Sometimes he would take Dante shopping, or they would go out to dinner where they wouldn’t for once talk about the upcoming missions.

He even would sometimes drive Dante around, to and from missions or otherwise, something he had always found beneath him. He was a Nephilim, both godly and hellish at once, and thus not a chauffeur for beings that were below him. However, Dante wasn’t below him, never had been and never will be, they are equals, two parts of one and for the first time in his life Vergil had found someone he could love unconditionally and for whom he would give everything willingly.

Another thing that he found himself doing was patch Dante up. His younger twin would always grumble about “overprotective brothers” but would sit still while Vergil tended to the worst of his quickly healing wounds.

Yet, Vergil considered no one else worthy of touching his brother, of tending to his wounds. His fear that someone could make a mistake, to accidentally hurt Dante, was to great.

As Dante grew more powerful, they would begin to spar with each other. Swords clashing when they met and broad smiles on their lips.

Yet, he preferred those sessions where Dante and he fought together against a group of the order’s demon hunters. It became quickly obvious that when they were fighting together, they were unstoppable, and he could understand why Nephilim had been hunted down in the past. They were superior to any race and the more of the joined sessions they did the better they got attuned to each other.

Two weeks into those sessions they had become perfectly attuned to each other in battle and Dante would be rushing through the training ground from one of his portals to the next, sometimes flying far above the ground and pulling opponents up or coming crashing down upon his targets while keeping the enemy away from Vergil.

Afterwards, when Dante came to stand beside him and they watched as their opponents would climb back on their feet he would hear Dante let out a breathless laugh and he would place one of his hands on his little brother’s upper back.

They would leave the training ground together and go out for dinner that evening. Dante would wear one of the new sets they had bought together and would happily eat the strawberry desert Vergil had made sure was on the menu.

On those days Vergil knew that everything will be alright. They will defeat Mundos and rule, as they should, together over the earth.

And when that day had finally come, he would make sure that Dante would have the life he deserved, the life which was his birth right. His little brother would finally understand that the life he had let until then, into which he had been forced, was far beneath him.


End file.
